Learn To Love Again
by snowzone5
Summary: Sequel to AU story Her Eyes, Her Smile (if you haven't read that, a lot of this one won't make sense). Takes place about 10 years after that. Mike wakes up with no memory of anything. He can't remember his family or friends And he can't remember El, worse though, is he can't remember that he loves her. Still exploring Mike/El connection because mileven, and Max/Mike friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a quick intro to get the ball rolling. Thanks to those who are sticking around for the story.**

* * *

 **Intro**

He opened his eyes...stared at the ceiling. He didn't know what had woken him up. He knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep again anytime soon. His mouth tasted like bad rubber and he was thirsty as hell. He made his way to the kitchen still groggy, he wasn't as awake as he originally thought. He felt an uncomfortable weight in the pit of his stomach, almost like he'd gotten punched. It got worse as he got closer to the kitchen.

He stumbled into the kitchen grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water. He downed the first glass without stopping for a breath. Why was he so thirsty?

He re-filled the glass took it to the breakfast nook and sat down.

He heard a rustling in the hallway, and a pretty brunette made her way to other side of the table. Her hair was not quite to her shoulders and a little mussed from sleeping. She had a heartwarming smile, and her eyes….her eyes could have stopped a thousand wars. His pulse quickened. He'd stopped breathing, and when he remembered to, he took in a huge breath. His stomach pain was suddenly gone. She wasn't smiling anymore.

"You ok, Mike?"

"I think I'm in trouble." He said, a sad realization had come to him.

"What's wrong, Mike?"

"Something woke me up, got a bad taste in my mouth. I was super thirsty, so I came out here for some water. As soon as I stood up it felt like I'd been kicked in the stomach...got better as soon as you came in. Completely gone now..."

* * *

El was scared. She'd felt Mike stirring, talking in his sleep, and finally getting out of bed heading to the kitchen. She felt that awful feeling in her stomach, not the exquisite butterfly feeling she had those first few days they were getting to know each other, and pretty much anytime she looked at him, or every single time he said her name, but the one that let her know he was leaving her presence. She didn't like it one bit. It might be nothing, but she felt that something was wrong, she didn't know what, but the worry had already started to eat away at her.

Mike was sitting at the breakfast nook. El walked over and sat across from him, the feeling in her stomach was gone now that she was close to him. She gave him a smile, but when she saw Mike, she stopped. It was Mike, but he looked _different._ He still had the shaggy mop of hair, the same beautiful eyes that made her knees weak everytime he looked at her...just _different._

* * *

"Mike, you look...lost. Please tell me what's going on." Those eyes were pleading, he felt bad that he couldn't help her….he didn't know what to do.

"I can't seem to remember what I did yesterday, or what day yesterday was. Or anything before waking up a few minutes ago." He looked dejected.

"I can't remember anything…"

"Nothing?" El asked.

"Nothing. I don't know who my parents are, I can't remember anything I've ever done, or where I'm from, my school years, what I do for a living, nothing…I _am_ lost." He looked down tears rolled down his cheeks, he said quietly, …"I, can't remember my name.. And...I don't know who you are."


	2. Chapter 2 - Mike Meets Max

**Mike Meets Max**

"Oh no...Oh no..no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…," El began crying, rocking back and forth in the chair. "You said you'd always be with me...you promised...no matter what, I need more time with you...you promised..."

He could see she was close to inconsolable. His heart was breaking. He didn't know what to do to help...without thinking he did the first thing that felt like instinct. He hurried around the table and hugged her from the side, resting his chin on her shoulder. "It's ok...I won't leave, if I...uh I promised, then I promised. I would never break a promise, doesn't make any difference if I remember or not...please don't cry"

"You don't understand," she said between sobs, "I need you Mike, she tapped his temple, _this_ Mike, I need you to come back to me."

He looked around, "I don't know what to do..." He took a deep breath, "...listen, it's just amnesia, you can help me get back my memories...even just a few ...you...if you can stick with me while I work my way through this." He tried not to look too desperate.

What he said must have given her some hope, she had stopped crying, he could see that even though she looked somewhat relieved. Her face showed an immense sadness...he was responsible for that...it made him feel worthless.

* * *

El was terrified. She couldn't lose Mike. When he hugged her and said that he would not break his promise she had felt a spark of hope. She knew she was being needy, and felt a little ashamed. It wasn't like he'd walked out the door. He was still here, they could still be together. She had no idea what he was going through, she would have thought it a gift to forget her past, but to forget _everything_. She couldn't imagine.

El steeled herself, she would be Mike's rock, his support through this. She was not the vulnerable girl he had fallen in love with all those years ago when her future had looked bleak. She would return the kindness, be his strength when evrything else seemed hopeless.

El would teach him about their past, for the first time it she would know things that Mike didn't...and it would be ok if Mike never regained his memory.

She would make new ones with Mike. One's just as good if not better. She made a silent promise to herself.

* * *

"Let's start with basics," He said, his brow furrowing, "you've already told me my name...Mike", he sounded it out in his mind. Seemed ok.

He looked at the wedding band on his left hand, "...so, um, this means...I'm yours?" He said searching her eyes.

She gave him a small smile, held up her own matching ring, "and I'm yours Mike. Completely."

Mike felt a little thrill. This pretty girl with the incredible soul piercing eyes had said that she was his. If he never got any memory back, he knew he could be happy with just that.

"Ok, two questions...is our, " he hesitated a little, "our marriage...is it ok? Please be honest with me, I mean-" She stopped him.

"More than ok, Mike It's perfect. _You_ are perfect for me. Have been for ten years. When you get your memory back you will see."

He'd been holding his breath again in anticipation of the answer and let out a huge sigh of relief that he didn't fully understand. "I'm a little embarrassed to ask this next question, so forgive me if I come across as a total wasteoid….um...what's your name?" He had a sheepish look on his face, and pointed to his head, "sorry, I have some memory loss."

She gave him a genuine laugh. It was a glorious sound, if made Mike's heart soar.

"My name is El."

"Short for Eleven," Mike said surprising himself, where did that come from? He saw her stare at him with hope in her wide eyes.

"Yes, It's El Wheeler...your last name."

Mike smiled. "I have a last name...and you took it...um, thank you."

"Mike…" El looked away, then back at him and cast her eyes down, "do you...love me?"

Mike was floored, he didn't know how to answer, "I have to be honest with you, I don't know...I mean I don't remember, but when I look at you, my heart aches, then it races, I get a weird feeling when you smile at me, I was hurting when you were crying-" he could see her bottom lip trembling, "give me some time El...please?"

She was silent but nodded.

"This is really hard for me. Until I get my memory back, It's going to feel like I'm drinking from the fire hose with everything I have to learn..."

"I think one of the first things I need to do is see a doctor. If you can be my guide through all this...it will…," Mike looked down, "be patient with me, if I say something stupid or I'm socially awkward with people I'm supposed to know...just be patient with me ok?"

El nodded again. "We should get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be...difficult."

"You're right...I'll take the sofa." He stood up, noticed her shocked expression.

She said in a small voice, "why Mike?"

"I'm a stranger it's probably not appropriate."

"You're not a stranger to me Mike, we've been together every single night for ten years. I know it might be a little awkward for you right now...besides...I don't think you can."

Mike was confused, "what do you mean?"

El got up, gave him a small smile and walked back to the bedroom. Mike felt a little poke in his stomach right away. As soon as she was out of sight, he felt anxious, out of sorts. He got up quickly, and followed her back.

"What was _that?_ " he said, El was under the covers giving him a shrug.

"I don't know, we stopped trying to explain it to our families and friends long time ago. We both get it when we are out of each other's sight."

"We don't like to be seperated. I get it, but that's a little on the weird side." Mike said, El nodded. "Ok, so we make sure we're always together...I can... " He took another deep breath now that his stomach had settled again, "I can live with that. What did we do before we first met."

"I think we were both...empty," El said.

"Our relationship isn't seen as normal is it?" Mike asked.

"No, a lot of people don't get it...at all."

* * *

Mike woke the next morning to that bad feeling in his stomach...and the smell of brewing coffee.

"Sorry," El said hurrying into the bedroom in a housecoat, "I was up early to make coffee. Nobody wants to tackle trying to recall ten years of memory without coffee. You ok?"

"This is really weird...good weird I think, still weird though.." Mike said holding his stomach. "Um, El?

"Yes Mike?

"I know you didn't exactly hear what you wanted to hear last night, but give me some time ok? I'm not going to throw away ten years, because I got a bump on the head or something."

"I will give you forever, Mike."

"Promise?

"Promise."

* * *

"Get dressed, and get ready to go next door." Mike did as he was told.

El was a bit nervous as she knocked on their neighbour's. Took deep breath as the door opened.

"Come on in El," Lucas said.

Max and Lucas were standing before Mike and El.

"Mike, I want you to meet my best friend and bodyguard, Max Sinclair, and this is her husband...and your best friend, Lucas Sinclair."

Mike nodded and held out his hand to Lucas. "I'm not shaking your hand Mike, I've known you for most of your life, and you've haven't drawn first blood for a long time."

"What's going on you guys," Max had an amused look on her face.

"Mike lost his memory last night. He knows my name, and that...we're married, not much more than that." El said with strength in her voice.

"Well that's a good sign at least," Max said referring to Mike's left hand.

"What?" Mike said, then realized his fingers were interlaced with El's.

"We do that a lot," El smiled at him.

"Come Wheeler we're going for a walk, you guys will have to be uncomfortable for a few minutes". Max wanted Mike a little off centre, would be harder for him to lie that way. She nodded to El and Lucas, "back in a few."

* * *

"I hope Max doesn't call him an asshole like last time" El said.

"I wish I'd have been there for that one," Lucas looked thoughtful. "Don't worry, El, for the platonic friendship that those two have, it's pretty strong. Mike would have to really screw it up when it comes to you before she would go all all MadMax on him."

* * *

Out on the sidewalk and down a few houses, Max stopped Mike and turned to face him, "Ok Wheeler out with it."

Mike didn't know how to deal with this woman, she had an intensity about her that made him want to avoid pissing her off. "What El said, I can't remember anything previous to last night."

"You bump your head or something?"

"I can't remember." Max reached up and patted the top of his head with her hand.

Mike felt intense pain and tried to duck away from Max's hand.

"Bingo, you have quite a knot on your head...that probably did it. We need to find out how bad it is, whether it's a concussion or not."

"What if my memory never comes back?" Mike looked down.

"So you and El lose your history...not the worst thing, you'll still be together...wait...do you still love her?"

"I don't know. I can't remember. I was already honest with El about it."

"That's not a reason Wheeler, you don't 'remember' love," Max made air quotes, "you _feel_ it. You telling me you feel nothing for her? Did you even kiss her last night?"

Mike pointed to a neighbour down the street mowing his lawn, "Why don't you go kiss that guy?"

"Uh, cause he's a total stranger...ok I get your point, El is almost a complete stranger to you."

"Right, so no, I didn't kiss her. But I definitely feel something. I have nothing to compare it to. I can't explain it. I did ask her to stick with me while I worked through it."

"El will never leave your side. You didn't have to ask."

"Speaking of which, I really need to get back, I feel a little funny when I'm not with her. I can't explain that either."

Max smiled, "Nobody can. These are all good signs. Be a better sign when you kiss her. When you first saw her what was the first thing that really caught your attention."

"Her eyes."

"Same as last time," Max smiled. "May be hope for you yet Wheeler." Then more seriously, "Listen, none of us will be able to imagine what you are going through. After you see the doctor you can meet the rest of The Party."

"The party?"

"You have a bond with all your friends, not like the one you and El have, still, it's a good one. And a code, you are a party member in need of assistance. I can't believe I just said that, Lucas would be proud."

"How did you meet him? Mike asked.

You introduced us Wheeler. For that I can't thank you enough. So, I'm with you through all this also. You can meet your parents with The Party in tow, but..."

"But what?" Mike said.

"But you have to meet the Chief with only El and I."

"The Chief?"

"Hawkins Chief of police, and El's dad."

"Where's Hawkins?"

"You're standing in it."

"And why with only you two?"

"There are...things you need to know. You figured them out last time mostly on your own, it's going to be different this time."

"Uh, Max, what if I never get my memory back, what if I never know what it was like to love her?" Mike's voice was a little shaky.

"Not gonna happen, Wheeler, what you to have doesn't go away overnight. You love her already, you're just scared to admit it because of this bump on the head."

"What if she gets tired of...waiting for me, for my memory to come back. I," Mike took in a deep breath trying to settle his stomach, and said in a small voice, "I don't want to lose her."

Max gave him a tight hug, and sniffed. "You've told me that before. She knocked lightly on his temple. You're still Mike in there. Jeezus I can't believe you made me cry again ten years later." She wiped her eyes.

"You don't seem like the crying type."

"I'm not...we're all here for you Mike...and you can lean on El, she will _never_ give up on you."


	3. Chapter 3 - Dr Owens

**Dr. Owens**

"Lucas," El said looking down, "what if Mike _never_ gets his memory back?"

"You can bet Mike is thinking the exact same thing...and you know he's scared. He loves you El, the love you guys have doesn't go away overnight."

"If his memory doesn't comeback …," Lucas looked thoughtful, "you create new ones. And you tell him about the last ten years. You have to be careful there, El. You don't want to make him feel that he's missed all that."

"What if this happened to you or Max?

"We would stick it out. You're not planning on leaving him are you?

El's eyes were wide with shock, "never!"

Lucas smiled, "Exactly. Mike would say the same thing. Max and I would also…. your anxiety level starting getting bad now? They've been a few minutes."

"Yes, I know Mike is feeling it now too, he'll be complaining to Max," El smiled.

* * *

"Max, I really have to get back to El," he kept looking back from the direction they had been walking.

"I know Wheeler," Max rolled her eyes, "I can probably count on one hand the number of times you guys have been more than three feet apart. Lucas always says you guys are weirdo's that way."

They started walking back. "What if I never get my memory back?"

"That's the third time you've asked me that. It hasn't even been a full twenty-four hours yet. I know you're worried, and it would be easy for someone to take advantage of you. El and none of your friends would, but I think I'll hang a bit with you guys a bit more than usual for a few days."

When they were back in the house, Mike rushed over to El and squeezed her into a hug, "sorry I was long," he leaned his head back and talked a little louder towards Max, "I was being grilled by this one."

"Screw you Wheeler." Max smiled.

Once they parted, Mike and El's hands found each other again, El had a silent smile aware that it had happened...Mike hadn't noticed.

"Ok, I guess I need to stop treating you guys like strangers. That's going to be harder for me to do because...um just a little harder for me to do ok?" El nodded at Mike.

"So, stupid question period coming up," Mike looked back and forth from Max to Lucas. "What do you do Lucas."

"I'm a lawyer, business law mostly."

"Max, El said you were her bodyguard? What's that about?"

"Later today Wheeler, Ok?"

"Ok, but like Chuck Norris or Bruce Lee?"

"Bruce Lee" Max, Lucas and El said at the same time.

"Uh, what do _I_ do?"

"You are a writer."

"Was...am I any good?"

"You wrote those thick ass fantasy novels that are like a thousand pages long." Max said, "I read those, all of them were pretty good...except maybe the seventh one which tanked. And then out of the blue you write another thousand pager but it was a love story...you'll never guess what it was about."

Mike's cheeks reddened and he stole a glance at El, who smiled proudly at him.

"I think I have my next book idea," Mike sighed, "write what you know and all that."

* * *

"Usually when I see you it's not good news." Dr. Sam Owens said to Max.

"Here for a favour, like I said on the phone," Max was all business, that always threw Lucas off.

"And what would that favour be?"

"My friend here seems to have lost his memory, we'd like you to run some tests on him, an EKG or something," Max said.

"I'm thinking you meant EEG, the other one is for the heart, and looking at the way those two are fused together, I'd say the heart is not his problem."

Mike could tell El was really nervous, she was pressed tight against his side, he felt giddy with her closeness.

"Are you two going to be able to seperate long enough for the tests?" Owens said trying to keep it light.

MIke looked at El...she hesitated and then nodded, "yes."

"Ok, let's get started"

* * *

"I'm trying to be strong for Mike," El said to Max and Lucas. "Finding it very hard to do that. I can't be the blubbery one and help him at the same time."

"You're allowed to have emotions, El," Lucas said. "You _are_ strong. You two being separated has been an issue since the first time I met you. That's all it is right now."

A little while later Dr. Owens and Mike came back into his office. El was pale, Mike was the same. He didn't look well at all, "Have a seat, he gestured towards El."

Mike sat next to her, every inch of them touching from ankle to shoulder. Their arms looked like they'd been braided together. El rested her head on his shoulder.

"So." Max said. It wasn't really a question.

"So Mike has amnesia," Max just looked at him, Owens held up is hands, "let me finish, specifically he has _retrograde amnesia_ it affects his episodic, autobiographical, and declarative memory. There's a good news bad new thing here."

"The bad news is that you don't know when the memory will come back, could be hours, days, months, even years. It's usually not years, but it does happen."

"So what's the good news," Lucas said.

"The good news is better, it _will_ come back. Mike got a nasty bump on the head, but no concussion, jarred the noggin a good one. That's a medical term," Owens said trying to be funny. "Because his memory loss is so complete, it means more good news, he doesn't have disjointed memory loss, it's not fading in and out. None of that, so we just wait for the brain to reroute some of the neural pathways. The brain is a very powerful tool, it can fix itself a lot of times, and it's even better if you can help it along. He will get headaches, possibly some bad ones, and he could experience intense nightmares. All part of the healing process."

"For Max's piece of mind, I also did an EKG, for the heart," he took a quick glance at Mike and El who both listening silently. "His heart rate was elevated, that's to be expected, but it's healthy."

"I also did an MRI. It shows the the brain activity where I'd expect an amnesia patient to have it, it's very focused, so like I said that's a good thing. I also checked out the stomach because Mike was complaining that it was pretty bad."

"So here's a good news weird news thing," Lucas and Max looked at each other.

"The good news, is that it's a just a bad case of anxiety, we all get it, their are techniques for relieving it, there are medications for relieving it, but I wouldn't recommend that in this case."

"And the weird news?" Max said an eyebrow raised.

"It got worse the longer I kept him away, and the farther away we got from this office. This is where science breaks down. If I had to describe what they had, " he nodded towards Mike and El, "I'd say they don't like being apart from each other."

"Seriously, Owens?" Max said.

"Continuing... their colour is back now, I can see they are more relaxed. Maybe I can put more emphasis on this, they _really_ don't like being apart from each other. If I wanted to be very un-scientific about it, I'd use a word scientists know practically nothing about." He hesitated.

"We're waiting." Max said.

"Love."

Mike's cheeks reddened, El and Lucas smiled.

Max rolled her eyes, "I guess that's why they pay you the big bucks, so tell me Dr. Phil, anything Mike and El can do to help with the memory thing? You said techniques?"

"There is actually," Owens steepled his fingers. "Keep the same habits, do the same daily things, don't do anything too out of the ordinary. El will have to tell him what their regular routine is like, but this will help rebuild or re-reroute the neural pathways. And if Mike can continue to write, that will also be a big help."

"It's as simple as that?" Lucas said.

"It's as simple as that...it's a bit of a waiting game like I said. As a scientist and a doctor I'm not concerned, as an acquaintance to you guys, I'd say just be patient. You treat him like you always would as a friend, " he looked at El, "and as a partner." He shrugged.

"Thank you." It was El.

Owens nodded, "so if that's it, I have a lot of sciencey stuff left to do today." He got up to walk them out the door.

Max held back a little bit after the others and left the office, "Thanks Sam, consider the debt repaid."

"Glad to do it, it was...good to see Eleven happy."

* * *

 **A/N: I had to read up on amensia. I took a few science liberties. Tried to keep some mileven in there. That's what a lot of us are here for :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Mike Meets Nancy

**Mike Meets Nancy**

They walked out to Max's car. Mike walked very close El, squeezed her hand and leaned over to whisper, "um, sorry. I'm feeling a little clingy right now."

"Clingy is good, Mike." she looked at him, understanding.

"You'll be with me when I meet...Nancy? That's my sister's name, right?"

"I won't leave your side, Mike." El said, "When we first got together, Max drove us around and you introduced me to The Party, your Mom and Nancy. I get to do the same thing. Fun, but weird doesn't cover this at all."

Once in the car, Max said, I'll hang out with Lucas at his parents house, come on over when you are done."

They pulled into the driveway of Mike's parents house. "That's Jonathan's car, so he and Nancy will be here, I don't see your Mom's car, we can wait or come back later if you want. You're Dad will be working, but…" El was silent.

"But?" Mike said.

"You don't have a close relationship with your dad." Mike nodded.

"If I didn't know him before…"

The got out of the car, waved to Max and Lucas, and walked up to the front door and knocked.

A tall woman, older than Mike opened the door and smiled, surprised. She pulled Mike into tight hug, then pushed him aside and hugged El just as tightly. El hitched once then started sobbing into Nancy's shoulder.

"Hon, what is it?" She looked at Mike, a question in her eyes.

"I have retrograde amnesia...um, I don't know who you are, I mean I know, but I don't remember."

"Oh…" She rocked El trying to comfort her, "It's ok, El," then realized what Mike had just told her. "Oh!"

El pulled away, wiping her eyes. "Sorry, Nancy, I'm supposed to the strong one for Mike...It's not working out very well so far."

"When did this happen?"

"Middle of the night, last night," Mike said.

"And you remember...nothing?"

Mike was shaking his head.

"Oh, Mike," Nancy pulled him into another hug, "I'm sorry….wait...you still love El though, right?" Mike was silent.

"Mike?"

"I can't remember, but...I feel something. I don't want to be without her, I can't even leave her side right now." He went back to stand beside El. Their hands found each other again automatically.

Nancy saw this and half smiled. "How are you holding up El, this can't be easy for either of you."

"I am going to wait for as long as it takes," El said firmly. Mike showed visibly relief when he looked at her.

"Have you seen a doctor?" Both El and Mike nodded.

"He said it was a waiting game, just go through our days and normally as possible. The good news was that my memory will come back...we just have to wait. We thought meeting family and friends might help trigger something."

"Maybe it's good thing Mom isn't here, can you give it a few days before you tell her? I can be here when you do that."

More relief from Mike. "Thanks Nance," Mike stopped short, "I call you that don't I?"

El was wide eyed, Nancy smiled, "yes, and I call you a little shit...even though you are taller than me. El, you need help, you call Jonathan and I, ok?" She gave El a quick hug and then Mike a longer one.

She whispered, "You need to tell her you love her, you know that right?"

Mike nodded. "I have to mean it Nance. I can't just say it."

* * *

Mike and El started walking to the Sinclairs.

"Sorry." Mike said simply.

"Mike?"

"I hate seeing you cry. Pretty as you are when you do, it hurts to hear it. Knowing that I'm the cause of it…" A tear rolled down his cheek, "really hurts El."

El stopped and crushed him in a hug. Surprised that she hadn't started crying herself, "we'll get through this Mike. I will _not_ leave your side. I promise."

"You said today would be difficult for me...you have no idea. I can't wait to get home with you and just not think about any of this for a few hours."

El's heart was bursting with joy. Mike said he couldn't wait to go home with her. With _her_. It was going to be ok. It really was.

Max and Lucas were already near the car when Mike and El arrived. "How'd it go?" Max said.

"Nancy was...understanding." Mike said. "My mother can wait a little longer, Nancy may be able to...prepare her for it. She will be with us when we tell her...assuming I don't have a breakthrough then."

"Max can I ask you a favour?"

"Name it Wheeler."

"It's near the end of the day, can we not do any more of this today? I feel a massive headache coming on. I'd rather be home, with El.

"We can see Dustin and Mr. Clarke tomorrow,," said Lucas, Actually, I have a presentation to a class tomorrow, we can time it just before then."

Max pulled into their driveway and turned to Mike and El in the back seat. It's not door to door service Wheeler, you have to walk from here."

Mike looked at his house. "I think I can make it across the lawn. Thanks Max."

"See you kids tomorrow."

Mike closed the door behind them, and leaned his back and head against the door. "Ugh, I hope this headache means memories are stitching themselves back together."

"Go lie on the sofa, I'll get you some Ibuprofen and water..I'll be quick"

Mike went to lay on the sofa. He thought he must have dozed off because the next time he opened his eyes, El was sitting on the edge, with a bottle in one hand, and a pill between her forefinger and thumb in the other. "Here take this, I'll close the curtains and try to get it darker in here."

A little while later, El heard Mike say, "that's better."

"Headache gone?"

"No but it's down to a dull roar. So Dr. Owens said to do normal everyday stuff. What would we do on an ordinary night?"

"Well, you would do some writing for a few hours, then we'd settle in and watch some TV. We would…," El suddenly got a little shy, "snuggle while doing that."

"I"m going to go out on a limb and say there is usually little kissing involved." Mike said, his cheeks got a little pink.

"There is a _lot_ of kissing involved. If it got too intense, we would head back there." She nodded her head to the back of the house.

"What's back-oh," Mike's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "I'm...uh...I'm not ready for that, El."

"I know, silly, I don't expect you to be. We will both know when it's right."

"We can do the snuggle thing, we've been practically glued to each other all day anyway...hmmm...I have an idea. I'm going to try a normal everyday thing.."

Without warning, Mike leaned in and kissed her softly. El sighed. It was going to be ok.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Blanket Fort 2

**A/N: You guys could probably see this one coming a mile away...at least one of you was reading my mind [this one's for you :) ]. If you find this is too much mileven, I can scale it back...maybe.**

* * *

 **The Blanket Fort 2**

El was elated that Mike had kissed her. And maybe a little disappointed that all of his memories hadn't come flooding back, but that might have been wishful thinking on her part. Still less than 24hrs had passed and she didn't feel as lost as she did when he first said he didn't know who she was. That had been a truly bad moment for her.

They had snuggled while watching TV and she thought it didn't feel forced on Mike's part. They hadn't kissed again though, she guessed that Mike was terrified of what he thought could happen. She knew he would feel uncomfortable with it. She was ok with that. El didn't want to cause him any more stress than what he was already going through.

When she woke up the next morning, Mike was on his side studying her face. "Sorry if I creeped you out." He looked embarrassed.

"It's ok, want some coffee before we start our day."

"Yes please. Um I have to come with you."

"I know Mike, this is one of the normal daily things we do." She gave him a warm smile.

"You are ok when I follow you around?"

"It goes both ways Mike. I've been used to it being this way for ten years...you are getting a crash course."

"I thought today we could keep it simple. See Dustin and Mr. Clarke, then come back here. I could do some writing." Mike sighed, "I'm not quite ready to meet your dad yet. I have no idea what I'm going to say to him."

"Mike," El said putting a hand on his arm, "it will be fine, he likes you, and he understands the way we are with each other. He doesn't roll his eyes nearly as often as Max does."

* * *

"So how's your second day being married?" El asked. The were sitting across from each other at the breakfast nook with their coffee.. Mike had a really hard time not staring at her.

"Sorry I keep staring. You are so pretty, I-"

El cut him off, "Can hardly speak."

Mike's eyes got wide, "How could you possibly know I was going to say that?"

"That was the first thing you said to me when you first saw me." El was looked down, her voice got a little shaky, "When the guy you...love keeps staring at you and says things like that...he never needs to apologize."

Mike nodded. "To answer your question. Very good so far. She seems to like me...a lot. I got lucky. Pretty girl who knows everything about me…"

"Awkward question time...I need to take a shower...do uh, we shower together...or how does this work?" He his cheeks went a deep red.

"Only if you want to," El gave him a mischievous smile. "It's ok Mike, I'll putter around in the bedroom while you shower, that seems to work for us."

"Almost sounds like we should both be in therapy."

"It's not necessary for what we have, Mike. They wouldn't get it anyway."

* * *

Scott Clarke was preparing for his next class when Mike and El walked into his class. He often saw them in the supermarket, when he was grocery shopping, and they were always holding hands. Today was no different. Mike looked a little bewildered today, but his wife was breathtaking as usual. She walked over to him a gave him a warm hug.

"How are you this fine day, Mrs. Wheeler"

"You are supposed to call me El, remember?"

Scott smiled. "What brings you two here? I know Lucas is doing a presentation, but I didn't expect to have any visitors myself."

"Mike has lost his memory."

"Retrograde or anterograde amnesia?"

"Retrograde," Mike said.

"Well, that's...better. I assume you've already seen a doctor and had an MRI and EEG?" Mike and El nodded their heads at the same time.

"Yes, we've been told it's just a waiting game, but I will get my memory back."

"And you are making the rounds to people who know you to see if it triggers a memory."

El gave him a warm smile, "what's it like to always be the smartest guy in the room?"

"You flatter me Mrs.-uh, El. Are you doing regular things you'd do on a daily basis?"

"Yes."

"Count me as disappointed that just the very sight of me didn't bring back all your memories. If the sight of El didn't do that for you, then it really is just a waiting game.".

El giggled "We had to try."

"Dustin's class is right next door as usual, you still have time to see him before his next class."

They thanked him and made their way to the next classroom.

* * *

"Shit, if it isn't the Wheelers, you feeling guilty you haven't visited?" Dustin said.

"We heard you had the cure for amnesia," El said airily, she liked Dustin a lot.

"Retrograde or Anterograde," Dustin made to look like he was trying to find the right chemical.

"Retrograde," Mike said.

"Mike this is Dustin Henderson, also your best friend," El said. Mike walked over to shake his hand.

Dustin looked over, "oh shit, you're not kidding are you? So we have a Party member in need of assistance, but I'm not shaking your hand. I'll bet Lucas won't either. "

"He didn't"

"And the sight of me didn't bring everything back?"

Mike laughed, "Mr. Clarke said the same thing."

"But can he do this," Dustin did his Wookie purring sound thing. El laughed, Mike looked confused.

"Ok if that didn't do it or the sight of El didn't Mike, then it's a waiting game."

* * *

"I have really good friends," Mike said, he was looking a little glum.

"Yes you do, Mike. You are the Party leader. May sound childish at our age, but the sentiment is still there. They all look up to you."

"I'm not so sure about Max, I mean, she wasn't antagonistic or anything, but I could tell she really looks out for you. She's a little hard to read."

"Believe me Mike, your talk with her yesterday was nowhere near as intense as the first time you met her. She was physical, and she swore at you a lot….but she knows people, she could tell by the way you talked about me that we'd be good together. And you introduced her to Lucas. At one point we were both convinced we'd be alone because we weren't meeting any guys. At least not any guys worth talking to for more than ten seconds. My life changed when I met you that first day...and two days later Max's life changed when she met Lucas. You and Max are easily as close as you are with the rest of The Party."

Mike nodded. Meeting all your best friends for the first time was...unnerving.

"Are you going to do some writing? I'm going to make dinner. What you usually do is write longhand at the breakfast nook while I'm in the kitchen. That way, in case any emergency kisses are needed...by either one of us...we're covered."

Mike's stomach did a little backflip when El mentioned kissing again. He felt a little lightheaded. He didn't know if he could actually get any writing done, but there was no way he wasn't going to sit at the breakfast nook table now.

Soon the cooking smells reached Mike, "wow, El, that smells really good. Your dad teach you to cook?"

El laughed, "yes, but not like this. When we got together I didn't want to cook for you because my dad's cooking is...an acquired taste, he was more into tv dinners. You suggested we take a cooking class together. That was a lot of fun. We usually cook together."

"And we will again…"

"We took another class together " El spoke in a lower voice, sounding unsure of herself. I won't go into details right now, but when we first met, my speech, vocabulary and education in general weren't...very good."

"If you hadn't told me that, I'd never know."

"All thanks to you. You took me to some specialized classes and stayed with me the entire time. I know the instructor was intimidated to have a bit of a celebrity writer in the class, but he was thorough. The classes, homework and practise were gruelling, but you were very very patient with me. You were never frustrated, even though you must have been. I didn't know a lot of very basic or obvious things. You never gave up on me." El looked down. "You never gave up on me."

El took a deep breath, "so I will never give up on you. I'm not even going to promise. This is light years beyond a promise."

Mike got up from the table, went over to her put his hands on her waist, she wrapped her hands around his neck, staring into his eyes, they leaned towards each other and kissed for a long time.

* * *

"I have a present for you," El said while they were finishing up dishes.

"Who doesn't like presents?"

"Follow me," El walked to the living room.

At first Mike didn't know what he was looking at, then it dawned on him, "a blanket fort."

"You once told me that when you where a kid and you were having a bad day, you would sit in a blanket fort. It was always safe place."

"El Wheeler, blanket fort architect. What else don't I know about you?" Mike smiled.

"A few things…." El gave Mike a small smile. "Let's get in."

Once in the blanket fort, Mike looked around, he felt at peace. "This is nice."

"I wanted you to give you a good memory, maybe even help release an old one."

"It's been two days, I can't say they weren't good, I met new, old friends."

El was quiet, "Mike, tomorrow is going to be a very bad day for you."

"Um, ok, tomorrow I'm meeting your dad...you're not selling it very well."

"It's not that. My dad liked you right away. It's something else. I don't want to be all doom and gloom on you. because it's really all ok now, but it will be new for you. When we come back, we come back straight to here ok?

"Ok, El." Mike felt uneasy. Max had hinted at something when they'd first talked. He didn't know how bad it could be, he was worried. Maybe it was something that would bring back all his memories in a rush and everyone afraid of how he would handle it. He was with El though, so he had that to hold on to.

El sat squeezed up against him, her head on his shoulder. Her arms around his waist.

Mike was enjoying El's closeness, feeling her next to him made everything ok right now. He wouldn't try to force memories, not that he could anyway, but he was no longer as apprehensive. She had a calming effect on him.

What happened next Mike would have a difficult time explaining to El. He felt something _give way_ in his mind. But it wasn't a memory, it was a feeling...a very simple and powerful feeling and it shook him to his core.

He did something he was pretty sure he hadn't done since he was much younger. He broke down and cried harder than he ever thought possible.

El's head shot up immediately, her eyes wide in fear, voice panicked, "Mike? Mike, what's wrong...MIike?" She held on to him tight, rocking with him…."It's ok Mike, I'm here...It's ok...It's ok…" She kept on repeating it.

A long time passed, El never let go of Mike. Her arms were straining with how tight she had been holding him. She wasn't going to let him go.

When she felt him relax, and thought he might be able to talk, she asked, "did you get any memories back? Was that it?"

"No" Mike took in a long ragged breath, "but I did get something back. I don't even care if I get my memories back now."

"You don't?" El couldn't keep the disappointment from her voice, she even sounded a little scared.

Mike could tell right away and wanted to reassure her, "No El, because I got something back much better than my memories."

"I think I always had it, but I can _feel_. It's overpowering. Intoxicating, I now know what it's like to feel for someone this deeply." Mike's voice was steadier, more confident.

He took both her hands in his, looked into her eyes, losing himself there. She looked back and forth between his.

"I love you Eleven."


	6. Chapter 6 - Mike Meets Hopper

**A/N: If you don't really get mileven. This chapter will mean nothing to you.**

* * *

 **Mike Meets Hopper**

El practically sprayed Mike's face with her tears..

"Iloveyou-Iloveyou-Iloveyou-Iloveyou-Iloveyou-Iloveyou-Iloveyou-Iloveyou-Iloveyou"

She quickly peppered his face with kisses.

"It's ok Mike, these are tears of joy." She was trying to catch her breath. "You've told me you loved me every day for ten years. Yesterday was the first day you missed...but you had a good excuse." She gave Mike a shaky laugh.

"The realization hit me pretty hard El, I think I lost a little bit of dignity there. I still have no memory of you prior to that night, it was important for me to _know_ that I love you not just say it...it's um, really hard to describe the depth of my feelings for you. I'm supposed to be a writer."

"I feel the same way, Mike. I know I'm being selfish but if you never get your memory back ...I don't care. You love me...that's more than enough for me. It's all I ever needed."

"Eleven, I _love_ you."

El looked down, tears spilled out of her eyes, "I can't tell you how much of a thrill it is to hear you say my full name. For the longest time that was not a good name for me. Makes me feel all warm inside."

Mike was a little confused at what she said but kissed her tears away. "I have to admit that it seems a little weird to feel this way about someone your brain thinks you've only known for two days."

"It was the exact same thing ten years ago Mike. We couldn't explain it then either."

"It's a huge relief, both Max and Nancy asked me….and so did you. It killed me that I couldn't give you the answer you wanted. I felt guilty all night and yesterday about it."

Mike sighed,

El didn't say anything.

"El?"

"Remember I said tomorrow was going to be a very bad day for you?"

"Yeah?"

"It's going to be much much harder for you now. I'm sorry."

* * *

They spent the night in the blanket fort. El curled up to Mike's side, her head on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist.

The next morning Mike and El showed up at Max and Lucas' front door. Max answered. She took one look at El's face and said, "so he finally told you?" El nodded her head vigorously with a smile that could have burned your eyes if you looked too long.

" 'Bout time Wheeler. I didn't think it was even physically possible to stand any closer together than you usually do and still function in society, but you seem to be pulling it off this morning."

"My intention is to be no more than a foot away from El today. You ok with that El?" Mike said. El smiled.

"Can't we stop in quick to see Nancy, I think she really wants to know...uh, where's Lucas?"

"Some of us don't lead the leisurely lifestyle you do Wheeler, he's actually working doing that lawyer thing."

This time when they pulled up into the Wheeler driveway, there were no cars. Mike decided to knock on the door anyway, El close to his side. Max following behind.

To their surprise Nancy answered the door again and invited them in. She hugged all three of them in turn.

"Well?" She looked back and forth between them, "Any good news?"

El's smile was infectious and Nancy got it right away. Gave her a another hug. El said, "still no memory...but Mike love's me, it's all that matters to me."

"Will that be enough if your memory doesn't come back?" She was looking at Mike, but he and El nodded at the same time.

"It will be enough," Mike said.

Max said, "We're going to the Chief's place. Mike needs to read your article."

Nancy looked at El, "Just be with him ok?"

El nodded, "We've already warned him it's going to be bad. My dad's not likely to sugar coat anything."

Mike was confused, looking back and forth between them. "If it's that bad why should I know?"

El gripped his hand, "It's something you really need to know. It may even jar your memory."

"I have to meet your dad anyway. Not much is more terrifying than that."

* * *

MIke , El, and Max were trudging through the woods. "If you guys leave me here and run off, I want you to know it's probably going to take me a month to find my way back to civilization."

El squeezed his hand. "It's peaceful, quiet...and secure out here."

Finally Mike could see a cabin between the trees. "Watch your step Wheeler," Max made an exaggerated step between two trees, "tripwire" she called back."

"Ok, this is weird."

As they got close to the cabin, Max held on to Mike's arm to keep him back, El continued walking their arms stretching out, she turned around when she felt Mike stop. She held on to his hand with both of hers and said, "I have to let go, just for a minute.". Mike nodded.

She ran up to the cabin door and tapped a unique pattern when she knocked.

The door opened, and a large tall man stood in the door frame. He stepped out and El hugged his middle, cheek against his chest, her eyes closed, The tall man kissed the top of her head. His eyes closed also.

MIke looked down embarrassed. He didn't really need any introduction. El and her dad were really close. Shit, this was going to be bad.

El came back to him smiling, grabbed his hand and pulled him to toward the tall man,

"Mike, this is my dad….and Hawkins Police Chief Jim Hopper."

Mike held out his hand to shake Hoppers. "Pleased to meet you Sir."

"What is this shit Wheeler, Max, you punch him too hard in the head this time or what? I'm not shaking your hand, you're married to my daughter." He growled.

"He did it to himself Chief, he has amnesia." Hopper looked back and forth between Max and Mike. Then at El raising his eyebrows.

"But Mike loves me dad, that's all that counts."

"So he doesn't know.. Shit. Sorry Wheeler, bad day for you coming right up."

Once inside, El led Mike to the sofa and sat close beside him.

Hopper passed a mug of coffee to Max, grabbed one himself, than grabbed a thick file folder and handed it to Mike. "Read this, your sister's article is in there also, I can answer any questions to fill in the gaps. Come on Max, we're going for a walk." Max and Hopper left the cabin.

El put her chin on MIke's shoulder, her forehead pressed against his ear.

Mike opened the folder and started reading. It was only a few minute before El heard him whisper a name he'd read: "Eleven."

"Oh no….oh no….I'm so sorry El, I won't call you Eleven anymore."

"Don't say that Mike, everytime you use my name...you're the only one who calls me Eleven. It doesn't hurt when you say it. Makes me smile inside."

MIke continued reading. El could hear soft pitter patter sounds, and knew that MIke's tears were hitting the papers he was reading. She held on him tighter, tears coursed down her cheeks. Mike's shirt absorbed each one.

"This is messed up, how can a government sanction shit like this? No shred of human decency at all."

"12 years…" Mike was crying a lot harder now, "I can't read anymore...I can't" He was about to put folder down.

El said firmly, "finish it Mike. It's ok"

"Nothing about this is ok," but kept reading until he got to Nancy's article. The one that blew the whole operation out of the water.

When he finished, MIke's eyes were dry, he didn't have any tears left.

"Eleven…" Mike looked in her eyes, he had no words. "…I love you."

"I know, Mike….I know." She smiled at him. How she was even able to smile amazed Mike. This incredible girl, the strength she possessed...nobody deserved her...that she loved _him_ was the most humbling thing he was ever going to experience. Ever.

After he had composed himself, Mike said, "Let's get some air." El stood up with him and they left the cabin to stand out on the porch..

They could see Hopper and Max making their way back.

When they got close enough, MIke said quietly "thank you for what you did for El.." Hopper nodded in acknowledgement looked away and continued on to the cabin.

He walked up to Max and gave her a crushing hug. He couldn't help himself and cried into her shoulder, "Thanks Max, no way I can repay you. No way."

"You already did Mike. With El and Lucas." Max wiped her eyes, "you want to head back now?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind. Maybe we can stop and see Nancy on the way back?"

Max said to El, "I'll tell the Chief we're leaving."

* * *

Mike was silent on the way back. El virtually fused to his side.

When Nancy opened the door, MIke just walked in and hugged her. Saying nothing. El's hand on his back, Nancy raised her eyebrows to El, who gave her a quick nod.

"We'll talk later Nance," Mike turned and left with El in tow. El looked back at Nancy and mouthed, "it's ok."

* * *

Once in the blanket fort, El handed Mike a glass of wine, "someone once told me this was to replace the tears...I'm having one too."

"I know that when I get my memory back….you'll still be the most amazing person I've ever known."

"Mike, I have all of my memories, good and bad, and _you_ are the most amazing person I know. Why you love me...totally beyond my ability to reason., I'm just grateful that you do. Most guys would have run away...I have a lot of baggage."

"Never going happen El. _Never_. I can't lose you"

"You won't lose me." El shook her head. " _That's_ never going to happen."

"Hmmm, El, I think we should get married,"

"We _are_ married, silly."

"You are, I have the ring..." Mike held up his ring finger, "...but I don't have the memory of it. And if it never comes back, I _won't_ have it."

El nodded. "So…..ask me Mike". Mike was suddenly, genuinely terrified. He took a few deep breaths. He took another, let it out slow.

"Eleven, will you marry me? "

El looked at him with intense clear brown eyes.

"Yes."

In the blanket fort, with the sun setting, Eleven and Mike kissed and held each other for a very long time.


	7. Chapter 7 - Day 352

**A/N: I can't find the fic now , but someone did something similar to this a while back. This is my homage to that fic's format. It does assume (like most of this fic) you read Her Eyes, Her Smile.**

* * *

 **Day 352**

On day 5: Still no memory. Mike was able to tell his mom. She cried as expected but was relieved that he and El were still together.

On Day 6: Still no memory. El discovered a lot of dried blood in the computer room underneath Mike's desk. They decided that was probably the cause of Mike's memory loss.

On Day 8: Still no memory. Will came back for the wedding.

On Day 11: Still no memory. Mike and El get married. Second time for El, first time for Mike. Hopper, Karen, and Max cry like babies again. The Party once again covered it up pretty well. That was until Mike and El made their promises to each other. Everyone pretty much lost it during that. Mike and El spent the night in the blanket fort.

On Day 21: Still no memory. Mike and El decide to take up walking. When Mike first suggested it, El was reluctant, she liked quiet days with Mike at home. After thinking about it, El realized she wanted to show Mike off around town. They walked everywhere, always hand in hand, always close together. They would soon be a common sight in Hawkins. They always turned heads, people could see how in love they were.

On Day 41: Still no memory. Mike starts what Max and Lucas refer to as another "thick ass" book. It's a love story, this one has an an amnesiac as the main character. El reminded him to "write what he knows". His publisher eats it up.

On Day 45: Still no memory. Dustin had the brilliant idea that he thought The Party should take the opportunity to watch a Star Wars marathon. For MIke it would be the first time. Mike said, "sure as long as you don't mind El coming a long and making googly eyes at me...and then me getting distracted, and that leading to lots of kissing where we all actually miss the movies. I'm all for it." There was no Star Wars marathon.

On Day 47: Still no memory. Will had to go back to New York for work. He promised to keep in touch, Mike's memory loss had been hard on him.

On Day 65: Still no memory. Lucas suggests some changes to Mike's legal papers, so that El is protected in case there's any kind of challenge due to his memory loss. He said he couldn't think of anything off hand, but Lucas says he doesn't want to take any chances.

On Day 74: Still no memory. Mike was a little concerned about what Lucas had said, so he makes sure El is taken care of financially in the event Mike is not around...for whatever reason. This is above and beyond a last will and testament...Lucas says no one ever thinks of these things until it's too late. Lucas has Mike covered, Mike has El covered. They never revisit the subject again.

On day 121: Still no memory. Mike has told Eleven he loves her every single day. He says that's the way it should be.

On Day 155: Still no memory. The blanket fort has been up for 153 days.

On Day 182: Still no memory. Mike's book is published. It's a best seller and it quickly gets optioned for a movie.

On Day 205: Still no memory. Mike and El take a cooking class together. Mike is frustrated that his memory hasn't returned, so he decides to redo everything he and El did together before.

On Day 209: Still no memory. El decides to take up photography, and brings her camera on their walks.

On Day 218: Still no memory. Dustin wins a tie with Mr. Clarke for a _Teacher of the Year_ award.

On Day 227: Still no memory. Mike and El have not been more than 5 feet apart for 225 days. Everyone thinks it's weird. Hopper, Max, Lucas and even Mr. Clarke don't even question it...neither does Nancy.

On Day 236: Still no memory. The blanket fort has been up 234 days. Mike and El spend a good portion of their weekends there. Usually sitting together quietly reading.

On Day 245: Still no memory. El still maintains her schedule of calling her dad at 7:40 every night. He always asks how Mike and Max are.

On Day 326: Still no memory. El's photography captures the attention of Mike's publisher who is in town for a social and business visit. Mike's publisher offers her a contract on the spot when he sees her photos on the coffee table. El is secretly thrilled that someone other than Mike understands what she's trying to do with her hobby. Nancy tell's Mike that Jonathan thinks that El's photos are very unique and he's a little envious. Jonathan of course is a successful photographer himself, but his area of expertise is photojournalism.

ON Day 335: Still no memory. El does her annual hair cutting from almost shoulder length to just below the ears. Her hairdresser can't believe she made the commitment over twenty years ago and still does it every year. The one exception was the year she let it grow extra long, so she could compromise. The very first time she had the new cut, she told Mike that it was his second surprise. Mike, who was usually talkative, was always very quiet when they made this trip. Even though he had no memory of previous visits, he was quiet this time also. El loved the fact that she could have her hair a bit longer for Mike and still keep a promise to herself. She always sent a lock to her dad. He never said anything about it, but El knew he had kept every single one.

On Day 344: Still no memory. Mike is asked to speak to a Hawkins English class about writing. He accepted on the condition that El could come with him. The principle didn't have a problem. The class would steal frequent glances at El. All the guys and some of the girls were always riveted by her eyes. One girl asked who she was and why she was there. Mike told her, and the class giggled. Mike said simply, "when you promise yourself to someone, like El and I did, you'll understand." El sat quietly in the corner radiating a smile at Mike.

On Day 352: Still no memory. The blanket for has been up for 350 days. No signs of it coming down anytime soon. Mike suggests they put the wine rack in it to save them trips. After giggling El says, "why not, we're both adults, and it's _our_ blanket fort. We may have to build an addition."

On Day 353: Memory!


	8. Chapter 8 - Day 353

**A/N: Short chapter to finish.. Thanks everyone for the reviews, PM's and for hanging in till the end.**

* * *

 **Day 353**

Mike and El were in the blanket fort with their usual routine, each reading a book, each with a glass of wine. Sitting closer than you would think possible and still not get in each other's way.

"Hmmm, that's interesting" Mike said and put down the book he was reading.

"Eleven?"

El took notice of use of her full name. "Mike?" He looked different...at peace.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mike...not sure what I just did by you're welcome anyway." El gave him a warm smile and a quick kiss.

"Thank you for the simple act of kindness, opening the door for me when you could see I was struggling with boxes."

"Thank you for coming back to the loft after I was completely inarticulate when I first saw you"

El's eyes widened…"Oh Mike." She knew what was happening.

"Thank you for trusting me enough, to comfort you when I'd discovered your past'

"Thank you for being my first guest in my blanket fort."

"Thank you for my first kiss."

"Thank you for saying 'yes', to being my girlfriend."

"Thank you for staying with me to watch our first sunset together."

"Thank you for saying that you loved me."

"Thank you for saving _my_ heart with yours."

"Thank you for saying yes to marrying me. Twice."

El had started to cry quietly.

"Thank you for sticking with me for 353 days, never knowing if I would ever get my memory back. And then creating new, good memories with me."

Mike gave her a soft kiss. "Thank you Eleven. Thank you for never giving up on me."

* * *

 **A/N: I may go back to this AU. But I'm taking a break from it with a new AU for now.**


End file.
